The Punishment
by hisachan1815
Summary: "Three words came in my mind as our sinful eyes collided with one another. Jeopardy flowed in my veins as he gave me his sly smirk. Yet, beneath those mischief something came into my senses; an aura that seems to alter what life has to give. "He is dead" And there it is... I know he'll be the answer to my query. "Are chances a gift or another punishment?"" R&R minna-san! Enjoy!
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N:**

 **Hisa: HEY GUYS! I AM BACK AFTER YEARS!**

 **Kurapika: Oh no… *walks away***

 **Illumi: Oh… okay… *walks away***

 **Leorio: Yay! *runs towards her***

 **Hisoka: OOPS! *blocks him* Nope… I'm the cockblock. Shoo! Shoo!**

 **Leorio and Hisa: Argggh! We're friends!**

 **Hisa: Arggh just ignore them~ I got something on my mind once again. Because the DC Ark is ongoing, I SHALL WRITE MY FANFIC ABOUT IT!**

 **Killua and Gon: YAY!**

 **Hisa: But… no Leopika, No Killugon and Hisoillu for a while…**

 **CHORUS: AWWWW!**

 **Ging: *appears out of nowhere* Where am I?**

 **Gon: Ging!**

 **Ging: Oh no… *runs away***

 **Hisa: Wierdos~ HAHAHAHA But then, I love those Freecss~ Got it? Freecss HAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding~ Well then, let's go to my story! Take note, it's not just romance but then, it will be present and this event happened in the voyage towards the Dark Continent so~ Enjoy!**

 **Pariston: Hey~ Just a bit of disclaimer. This is non-canon and Hisa doesn't own us… I own her BWAHAHAHAHA! She just owns the OC she will use… I have a hunch that there will be an OC here… hahaha!**

 **Hisoka: Oh hey blondie~ Wanna own me instead of my imoutou?**

 **Pariston: Ah… *takes phone* Take me outta here…**

 **Hisa: Enjoy!**

" **THE PUNISHMENT"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 **Wrath…**

 **Pain…**

 **Suffering…**

It will lead everyone into something deeper…

 **DEATH…**

The death of a life but a beginning of something that could be better of what life was.

The loss of breath but the new capability to inhale the scent of freedom and endless chances…

 **Second chances**. The first chance to make everything all over again and of course the last chance to make it perfect without asking for another opportunity.

Vague events will lead into a blurred ending but what if in that hazy path, you'll meet the last chance you can have to obtain the victory against the punishment of all the actions you did before. Will you grab it like what you always do or will you…

Grab it tighter this time?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hisa: Soooo~ TBC! That will be the start! Oops~ lots of vagueness and chances here~ So I hope you will read the next chapter! And by the way… listen to KILLING ME SOFTLY (Male Version). That is my inspiration so…**

 **SEE YAH!**

 **Hisoka: I feel bad… I feel bad… Illumi~ Come here~ WAAAAH! *runs***

 **Hisa: By the way~ I will show myself (the dialogues) on the last part~ Hihi I just want you to enjoy the story itself. Muaaah! Ja ne~ *runs away to Leorio***


	2. Chapter I

**First Chapter is up!**

 **Enjoy minna-san!**

 **HXH is not mine. Only the OC hehehe! ^_^**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **CHAPTER I: Strumming my Pain with his Fingers**_

He is dead.

Those are the three words that I first uttered when our eyes met. His yellow orbs made my shivers grow as they had their connection on me. His lips were in a mischievous smirk that seems to tell me that I should stay out of his way. But then, I raised one of my eyebrows and remained staring at his appearance; observing him. And after a matter of seconds, I muttered to myself…

"He is dead."

I was astounded with how he stared at me; it intimidated me honestly. The way his sinfully wonderful hips move as he shoved his way towards me made me feel a lump on my throat. _He seems to notice me._ The mischievous smile on his thin lips showed me how my life could end in any second and the glint on his eyes went a bit darker than what it was a while ago when we first met.

His hair seems to be a miracle because it seems like the gravity doesn't have its tough effect on it. Those made me feel vulnerable. He doesn't seem to be alive because of his marble-like white complexion. It seems like there is no blood left inside his body and everything in him screams DEATH. There are no traces of life left on his living vessel that made me feel terrified.

 _Who is this person… Sono ga oora ga kowai desu… (That aura is scary.)_

I felt my insides tremble but then, I started moving towards the nearest crowd and decided to merge in with them. All of my thoughts were too vague right now because of what I just felt and I hate it. "K'so… (shit)" I muttered under my breath and tightened my grip on the strap of my backpack.

A while ago, I was just walking here quietly; thinking what would my room be in the third floor of this ship. Yet now… I am terrified because of the guy that just walked pass me. As our skins touched for a matter of second, I felt like my spirit just went out of my body and decided to leave me. He seems to be dangerous.

Feeling the faint adrenaline flowing into my veins, I shifted my feet quicker; wanting to get away as soon as I can. Just imagining the comfortable duvet over my body as I lay down into the soft mattress inside my bedroom, it makes me wanna scream in excitement. But then, first things first. I must get away from this jeopardy I am feeling right now.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later after I merged in the crowd of people, I stopped over an infirmary and wondered why they seem to be so busy. It seems like the whole place is tranquil –or not? Did I miss something? Looking inside from the glass window, I was shocked when a tall guy wearing that same uniform the doctors inside wear approached me. I turned to look at him and saw him looking at me cautiously.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Oh… nothing…"

I said as I scratched the back of my head and gave him a curtsy. _What is happening here?_ Sighing, I started to walk towards the direction where I guess my room would be. Well, it seems like the place is really for middle class people therefore; I am not very intimidated on it.

Until now, I can still remember how the eyes of that man from the crowd glistened with something that seems to be horrifying. My heart suddenly sped up as I remembered once more how he shifted towards me; what does he want from me?

After a few minutes, I found myself in a dimmer part of the third floor of the ship. I know I'm lost because this whole place is too big for me to explore. Yet, I have an idea that this place is too far from the deck which made this place eerier. Gulping, I slowed down my pace and began to look around for a familiar room number but it seems to be somewhere further from this gloomy part of the ship.

After a tedious walking, I finally had the chance to set my feet infront of my room. Its violet innocuous door stood infront of me and eventually, I got fascinated by it because it was one of my favorite colors. As I slipped the key inside of the keyhole, I felt a familiar aura coming near me that immediately made me feel the shivers on my body.

The aura is really horrifying and I feel like I will just let myself be killed if I stayed here more. Therefore, I immediately entered my room as I opened it and closed it quickly; sliding down on the floor as I leaned against the cold wood.

Looking around, I found out that the room is bigger than I expected and yet the gloomy aura remained because of its dark lilac and black color combination. I helped myself up and locked the door behind me. _Nope… this isn't enough…_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and used my own aura to veil every corners of my room from any unwanted entity.

Emitting my lilac aura, I felt more secure and comfortable therefore, I opened my eyes and walked towards the mattress that seems to lure me. I feel tired and sleepy after a long journey just to find this place. Plopping myself on the mattress, I let my bag slip of my shoulders and fall down. Familiar embroidery on the strap of my bag caught my senses that seem to fuel the adrenaline in my veins.

 _Kurayami (Darkness)_

My name… sadness filled me as reminiscence of my darkest pasts haunted me as if I was watching a movie. Ever since that event occurred, everyone in my place loathed me yet, why do I want to… go home now? I lifted the sleeve that cloaks my left arm and looked at a familiar scar that was caused by the wound that was made by my own brother. Sighing, I stood up and shook my head. Yet suddenly, a fierce aura seems to pierce me from the inside. Here it goes again… I know, the scary guy is outside. I can definitely feel the danger overtaking my senses.

Few taps from the chamber door made me bite my lip and eventually, I activated my nen and headed towards the door. The shadows from the corners of the room moved towards me and loomed over my body. "What do you need?" I spoke up casually, hiding how I prepared myself to kill anytime.

No words were heard from the other side of the door yet, I know he is still there. With an ease, I let a shadow slip from the little space under the door and with that, I managed to see what…

 _K'so…_

My Shadow doll was now face to face with the culprit and his creepy smirk registered in my sight. I clenched my fist and moved away from the door. He is not moving and he just stared down on my shadow with that creepy look on his face. The scent of death came in my senses as I move my shadow further.

"Why don't you open this door~ I won't hurt you~"

He said with his manly but lusty tone that made my shivers grow more. "What do you need?" I said with my tone emitting my frustration. "I just want to have a chat~" he said calmly as if this was just a normal thing. But then, I noticed his aura fainted as he said that and he finally moved. Crouching down, he caressed my Shadow doll even though he cannot really touch it.

"You're interesting~ I know you are not from 'here'"

My eyes widened with what he said. How did he know that? Suddenly, the urge to open the door came into me. Something seems to overtake my body as I remained alert yet, quickly opened the door and met the mischievous lad infront of me. His eyes seem to be flames in the darkness and his aura finally faded and let him be vulnerable –maybe…

"Do I know you?"

I asked with annoyance in my tone as I let the shadows lurking around me go back to their original places. How could a stranger sense who I am? Crossing my arms, he leaned in closer as if we knew each other and that made me feel sick. I can see how he examined my features with a quick glance and finally stood up with his hands on his hips.

"Well, not yet. But I know if you would let me in~ we could be… allies. I know I can help you, Kurayami."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC**

 _ **R &R GUYS ^_^**_


	3. Chapter II

**Minna-san! Second Chapter is up!**

 **R &R Minna! 3 **

**HXH is not mine~ Fu~ Fu~**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **CHAPTER II: Singing my Life with his Words**_

"Do I know you?"

I asked with annoyance in my tone as I let the shadows lurking around me go back to their original places. How could a stranger sense who I am? Crossing my arms, he leaned in closer as if we knew each other and that made me feel sick. I can see how he examined my features with a quick glance and finally stood up with his hands on his hips.

"Well, not yet. But I know if you would let me in~ we could be… allies. I know I can help you, Kurayami."

I suddenly felt cold as if a bucket of ice was poured down on my body. He knows my name and a possibility that he knows my whole life is too high. Shivering, I took a step back as he entered my room –unwelcomed but kept right on. My insides seem to have its earthquake as I watch his motions. I have no idea why the scent of death comes from him –death that I have been walking with since then.

"Who… are… you?"

I muttered under my breath as I witness how he close the door behind him and turn to look at me with his sly smirk that seems to ebb out my spirit out of my body. _He is dangerous._

Putting his hands on his hips in a sassy way, the red-haired man infront of me spoke up with his semi-serious and lusty tone. "Hm~ Hisoka. Morow, Hisoka." I wasn't able to respond because he raised his hand and went near me –seemingly aiming to shake my hands.

I wanted to control the shadow around us now and just take the life out of his body because, why would I let an intruder shake my hand casually?! Well basically, he invaded my own property! I'm freaking out on the inside as I ignored his gesture that was eventually replaced by him racing one of his eyebrows at me.

I sighed deeply and let go of my aura; making me a vulnerable prey. Without any reason, he chuckled slyly and applauded that made me stunned. I guess this guy is a psycho… Pushing away those thoughts, I sat on my bed and stared at him with my poker face. Observing his features, I noticed how delectable he is but considering the deadly aura that is coming from his body and the scent of death itself, I rather close my eyes and avoid him forever.

He looked like a normal human being yet; the lack of glint on his golden orbs and the total paleness of his complexion gave me the benefit of the doubt. He is _not a normal human being._ His clothing is bit odd considering the symbol of cards on the front and back of his crop top looking shirt. His bluish white top and tight odd pants with those weird looking shoes… everything seems to give me an idea that he is a jester but; a modern one.

"Why do you know my name Hisoka?"

I asked, hiding the doubt and fear in my tone. He just repeated his sly chuckle that annoyed my therefore, I took the vase over my bedside table and threw it quick on him; aiming his face. But I was astounded when he caught it without even blinking. "Tsk! Answer me!" I complained as he turned to look at me with now a poker face as he grabbed the vase tighter.

"Well~ perhaps because of that embroidery on your bag?"

"How did you-"

"When our eyes met earlier, I knew you were something more~ Fu~ Fu~ Fortunately, my senses became better after death and therefore, I managed to saw your name on that strap and then~ I decided to follow you~"

DEATH… Those words echoed in my ears. It is as if every syllable of his words cut deep in my mind and flooded it with my crimson blood. Hisoka… who is this guy? I… I want to know him but this will be a gamble over life and death.

"Did you say… 'after death'?"

After uttering my words, I felt his aura come out of him once more. His expression changed and it seems like he is getting out of his mind. Jaded, I activated my own nen and observed him as he laughed as if there will be no tomorrow. He thrust his hips and a groan came out of his thin lips as he finally spoke up with pure lust on his tone… Blood lust…

"That is the most blissful thing that occurred~ I will have my revenge on Kuroro~ Fu~ Fu~ I can feel clearly the pleasure of seeing his head on my hands before I crush it~ Ahhh~"

Yes… Nen becomes stronger after death. I have a hunch that he was back because of his unfinished business. His aura is now the new source of his life and by just thinking of that, I can vividly see how deadly this jester is.

A cold shiver ran up my spine as I watched him twitched a bit before returning to his normal position; yet the smirk remained on his sinfully wonderful lips. Looking at me, he noticed the trepidation in my eyes therefore, he sighed and let go of his stunning strong aura. I bit my lip and looked at him directly in the eyes as he crouched down and blinked at me.

So my hunch is correct, he is not just a normal human being.

"Oh~ Did I scare you Mimi-chan~"

"Mimi?"

"Aa~ Mimi-chan suits you better. Anata ga kawaii desu~"

What's with the mood change? I blushed a bit with what he told me yet, after shaking my head abruptly, I crossed my arms and calmed down. "What do you need?" I asked directly that made him flinch. He stood up infront of me and stretched his arms out. "Well~ it seems like it's you who needs my help dear~"

"Baka! It's you who barged in-"

"Correction~ You let me in~"

He said with a soothing voice as he sauntered infront of me and patted my head. My eyes widened as his skin had its contact with me. They are as cold as ice and I wanted to run away because of the fear that I just felt. It made me remember when I was in my… home… Death is a good friend of ours because we lived with it.

Each and every day, I can witness the cruelty of the world and yet, that made me realize how vulnerable I am so… I trained myself to be one of those predators and it lead me into… taking the life of my own brother… And then… I escaped.

I was astounded to see his eyes infront of my face directly and that made me kick him away. "Go away!" I screamed at him as I cover my face in frustration. The memories; it haunts me really well. It seems like my kick didn't have its effect on him because he remained laughing and laughing his ass out as if nothing occurred. I hate him.

"I know you are not from here~"

"What are you saying?"

I asked with an annoyed tone as I stood up and rolled my eyes. He is really annoying! Hisoka brushed his hair with his delicate looking fingers and smiled at me. This time, it's more like a true happy smile than what he does a while ago.

"Mimi-chan~" _Gosh! Stop calling me that way baka!_ I creased my eyebrows and stared at him. ""What?" I said as I adjusted my dress and moved a bit near on him. "Well~ I have a hunch that you didn't came from our world." He said as if he is saying something simple on me.

"Wakaranai…"

"Those bizarre eyes; painted with raven and lilac ne? And those dark lilac tresses… and of course, the scales that you are concealing beneath that sleeve that covers your left arm… Well… aren't you an ant?"

My eyes widened to his words… This guy is not weak as I expected… He chuckled slyly after speaking and that made me frustrated therefore, I bit my lip harder and clenched my fist… "You…" I said menacingly as I gave him a deadly glare which he ignored. He just titled his head and stared at me; teasing me.

I have no idea on how he reads me well. He just saw me in the crowd and now, we are face to face with each other inside my room; acting as if we knew each other for years. It is true… I am a Chimera Ant. I am one of their race but I came… directly from… the Dark Continent. My memories of being a human who lives there before I was captured by a chimera ant mixed up with my current memories. I never knew that the ant that killed me will train me into being a soldier and yet… I end up killing him because of my grudge. I wanted my old life back. And there, I accidentally reached the world of these little humans because of my fear… Escaping made me do recklessness and yet now, I wanted to go back to the Dark Continent and face the consequences of what I did.

Hisoka sighed and took a card from somewhere on his body… I didn't see it because he is quick. "Am I correct Mimi-chan~?" he asked and kissed the spade card that he was holding. I gulped and turned my back on him. "Whatever…" I said and was about to go back to my mattress and take a nap yet, I was halted.

In just a blink of an eye, I felt as if I was embraced by the coldness of the snowy breeze. His arms wrapped over my body; cradling me and he pressed his miraculously soft lips behind my left ear and whispered something on me.

"We can be allies or we can be foes~ You chose my dearest Mimi-chan. I can help you if you chose to be on my side but I can also… let the authorities capture you and make experiments of your body~ After what your race did… surely, there are lots of people who wants to capture you now~"

I wanted to tussle but then, an unknown force from him made me feel helpless. I felt the shivering of my inside as I digest his words. _I can be his ally or we can be foes. He is too smart and clever to be my foe but he is not a person whom I can trust if we'll be allies… what would I chose?_ I thought as I closed my eyes and bit my inner cheek in frustration.

"Mimi-chan… choose-"

"Let's be allies… Hisoka…"


End file.
